


Sweets still mold

by JeromeMorte



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dark Steve Rogers, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, mastubation, omega! Reader, plus size! reader, self bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeromeMorte/pseuds/JeromeMorte
Summary: Fully self indulgent, slow at first but will get darker as time goes on.(Y/N) is a chubby and anxious omega in hiding.Despite suppressants, a certain Alpha has caught her scent.
Relationships: Alpha! Steve Rogers/ Omega! Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 90





	Sweets still mold

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if I should continue :D

(Y/N's POV)

Sun filtered in through the window and onto your face, the first alarm stirring you from your slumber. Keeping your eyes closed, once the alarm ceased it’s demonic screeching you just layed there for a moment to feel the sun on your face. It may be a dangerous game to play, but you have it worked down to a science. These comfortable and calm moments are what keep you from completely losing your marbles, after all. 

After a few minutes the alarm goes off again, you groan and sit up. Turning the alarm off before you yawn and stand. Immediately the urge to stretch tickles down your arms and you oblige, joints popping all over and yawning again. You walk over to your dresser and slip on your clothes for the day. It's a work day, so that would be your work shirt and black jeans. You were still thankful that your boss was kind enough to order a couple of uniform shirts in a bigger size for you.

It's really hard to find a shirt big enough to be comfortable. They already had the size that would 'fit' you, but baggier clothes make things easier on your anxiety, so you can concentrate on working instead of hiding in the back. The last alarm tells that it's time to go. You brush your hair, slip your house keys in your pocket, put on your shoes, grab your phone and you're finally out the door.You lock your door behind you and walk down the block to your bus stop. 

The bus, of course, as per the usual was late and fairly packed with no fully empty seats where you could sit without worrying about crowding the other person. The vehicle reeked of all presentations, but everyone was too close to be able to figure out who's what. You were used to bus-surfing anyways. It usually added a bit of fun to your day. Enjoying the little things, and all that jazz. The commute took about an hour and a half with a bus change and all of the stops. 

By the time you walked into the little bakery, it's little cafe already had a few customers enjoying their purchases. The dull smell of betas and a few omegas' disgustingly sweet scents permeate with a hint of an alpha that had dropped in a few hours ago. Your co-workers cheerfully greeted you as you washed your hands and slipped your apron over your head and tied it's strings behind your back. Today is definitely going to be a long day. 

The morning crew were soon all off of work as the lunchtime employees were all here. Soon though the boss called and informed them that they'd need one or two people manning sales while everyone else worked in the back on a large order for tomorrow. To make things fairer, everyone aside from un-supressed omegas drew straws and you were one of the two that had to work with the customers. They only allowed betas to work the front usually, but omegas on suppressants were also able to work the front if necessary. You, unfortunately were the latter, so you couldn't say no even though they knew you preferred to work away from the flow of people. 

The other person sharing duties with you is a mated alpha. He's happy with his omega, so he leaves others alone, he seems nice enough. He smells like his omega mixed with a coffee and vanilla like scent. Fitting. It usually mixes in with the cafe's scents so it's not much of a distraction.

Hours go by slowly, but the rush comes and goes, bringing all sorts of people through the door for their sweet and savory fixes. The alpha, was kind enough to deal directly with most of the customers, but eventually his break comes and he slips out to have lunch with his omega in their car out back. She'd brought a lunch for them to share. You couldn't begrudge them their disgustingly sweet romance. 

You can't help the anxiety bubbling up your throat as you help each customer. Each Alpha that comes in proves to be a bit of a challenge, as It's hard to keep your voice cheerful and clear around them. But luckily there aren't many. Things slow down for a while and you have the time to work on sanitation, turning your back to the sitting area. Eventually another alpha walks in, the bell alerting you to their presence. 

"I'll be with you in a minute!" You called out to them. You wash your hands and turn to look at them, freezing for a moment. He's the biggest alpha you'd ever seen. His entire physique screamed that he was strong. Toned muscles and broad shoulders, with neatly combed blonde hair on top. The cherry on top though were gorgeous blue eyes and plump pink lips. His scent hit you like a ton of bricks. Mint, sage, campfire smoke and leather assaulted your senses. You blinked quickly pulling yourself back in the moment before you try to play off your reaction and ask "What can I get for you?" 

"May I please get a coffee and some of that apple pie? For here." He smiles at you politely. 

"Yes, of course." You tally up the price on the receipt. He pays you and his fingers brush yours and you have to fight the urge to recoil. You hand him his change quickly before putting on a pair of gloves. He smiles and nods when you say: "I'll bring that right out to you." 

You smile somewhat shakily and turn to collect his order. You see him sit at a table from the corner of your eye and you take a deep breath to steady yourself. 'You're on suppressants, so he probably won't be able to smell you. It's not like he'd want an Omega like you anyways. Your body is the best man-repellent in this world, You're fine.' You warm up the slice of pie and pour the coffee. You walk over to him and set his items in front of him with slightly shaky hands. You hope that he can't smell the fear on you. 

"Thanks Doll." He smiles up at you from his seat and you can't help the blush that creeps up on you. You bow your head a little. 

"No problem sir, let me know if you need anything." You quickly retreat back behind the counter, not seeing the dark flash in his eyes, but feeling them on you all the way. You don't dare look at the alpha again. You could have cried from relief when your co-worker returned from his lunch. He could do the talking now, and you the plating. The day passed without further anxiety. 

Unfortunately, you had to stay late because everyone else stayed late too, still working to get that damn order done on time. By the time you were released, the buses had already stopped running. It seemed you'd have to walk home. It's a bit of a long walk, but unfortunately it's the only choice. You hold your keys between your fingers like claws and start hoofing it. 

About half way, your heart nearly stopped as someone pulled up next to you. You can feel your heartbeat creep its way up your throat. 

"It's awfully late for a young lady to be walking all alone." The blonde alpha from earlier in the day spoke to you through the window of his car. You froze with nerves. You knew you were due for your next suppressant dose soon, and you weren't sure if it was still keeping your scent covered. "Need a ride, sweetheart?" You quickly shook your head. 

"No thank you Sir, I need the workout anyways. Not to mention it's across town." You winced. Your weight was a sensitive topic, but such a fit alpha would surely believe that. 

"Nonsense. I insist. I'd hate to see your pretty face in the paper because you went missing. Let me help you get home safe." He smiles sweetly. You weigh your options. Let him get you home in a few minutes or risk anyone else in the dark and the possibility of your suppressants wearing off on the way. You took a steadying breath. 

"Okay. Thank you. I'd really appreciate it." You relent, and he reaches over and opens the door for you. You look around for a moment, seeing no one around. No witnesses to tell anyone the last place you were seen. No one knows him or what car he drives. You sit and put on your seat belt. 

" I'm Steve." He shoots you another sweet and disarming smile. 

"(Y/N)" You reply quietly. 

"Well, Miss (Y/N). Where am I taking you?" You give him your address and he puts it in his GPS, beginning to follow it. He made small talk, that you did your best to reciprocate but your anxiety didn't calm down until the two of you pulled up near your apartment complex. 

"This is it. Thank you again." You pull twenty dollars out of your wallet. "Here's some money to replace the gas I used." You hold it out to him. He holds up his hand and shakes his head. 

"There's no need Doll. It wasn't a problem at all." He smiles. You gesture it closer to him. 

"Please, I insist." You plead a little bit, not wanting to feel that you're indebted to this alpha. He looks thoughtful for a moment. 

"Tell you what, why don't you just buy me a piece of pie and a coffee the next time I drop by?" He suggests and you nod quickly. 

"I can certainly do that." You smile sheepishly. "I'd better go, I have a lot to do tonight and I work tomorrow." You lie, and he nods. 

" Alrighty. I suppose I'll see you around then. Have a nice rest of your night, Doll." You get out of the car and calmly walk to your door. You hesitate to unlock it, glancing to make sure he wasn't following you in, before realizing he probably hadn't left yet to make sure you got in okay. You enter your apartment and quickly turn around and lock the door, before shuffling to your window to make sure he actually leaves. You sigh in relief when he pulls away. Then realization hit you. You told a strange alpha your address. He saw which apartment you went into.

You cringed as a chill ran up your spine. "Why on earth did this alpha offer me a ride home? What would he possibly want with me?" Trying not to think about it too much, you do your nightly routine: shower, pjs, a snack, meds, check every lock and then bed. You make sure though, to put your pocket knife within arms reach. It takes a while to fall asleep and it's a restless sleep at that. 

( Steve's POV) 

He couldn't help the smirk that crept onto his face as she walked up to her house. 'You can't hide from me, omega.' She smelled delicious, even though suppressants dulled the scent considerably with a fake beta smell. Gross. He couldn't tell exactly what she smelled like yet, but he'll figure it out eventually. 'She's absolutely perfect.' He'd been searching so long for an omega that isn't fragile and she's got plenty of cushion to help with that. He pulled away once she got in the door. 

"Soon, Omega." He muttered to himself. His mind filled with imagined images of his omega and he found himself harder with every new one. His dick ached for her soft and warm omega cunt to be wrapped around him. 

What he wouldn't give for her to present for him right now. Luckily for him, the ride home passed quickly and he jogged into his house and up to his bedroom. He stripped naked and flopped on his back, his cock stood at its full length. It was angry and leaking, demanding his attention. He grabbed his shaft and squeezed, groaning. Now he could let his imagination go wild. 

The fantasy that played in his mind had her tied up in the presenting pose. Covered in marks and bruises, slick dripping non-stop from her sweet pussy. She wiggled as much as she could trying to entice him. Her fat thighs jiggle with the movement. She begs him until he plunges his dick into her, fitting like a glove and he pounds into her. 

He jerks himself off, hard and fast. Eventually cumming ribbons on his own stomach. He makes himself cum a few more times before wiping himself off and falling into his own slumber.


End file.
